


Freedom

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda is rescued from the castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

Linda could hear a noise at the door. Or, more specifically, the gate covering the doors. It sounded suspiciously like two sets of hoofbeats, and then the clatter of a key sliding into the lock.

“Don’t worry, Linda, I’m going to get you out of there,” said an unfamiliar voice.

“Who is that?” she asked. “Alex, are you there?”

“Of course,” her friend replied quickly. “This is the new girl I was telling you about.”

At that moment, the gate slid upwards and the doors opened, pouring in sunshine. Something else came in, or rather someone. Because Linda couldn’t see, being dazzled by the sunlight as she was, her first thought was that it was Aideen, riding in with her light.

Linda walked out of the castle into the fresh, warm air of Jorvik, and Aideen walked beside her on her Jorvik warmblood. Now that she could see again, Linda saw that it wasn’t Aideen. She had no light, and her harp was missing. Aideen hadn’t looked like that, either.

“Hi,” the girl said. “I’m Louisa. Alex has told me all about you. It’s awful, what happened to you.”

“Thank you for freeing me, Louisa,” said Linda with a smile. “It’s good to be outside again. I’ve got so much to catch up on, I feel like I’ve been in that castle forever.”

“Well, you’re out now, and that’s all that matters,” said Louisa.

“That’s true,” said Alex with a nod. 

As Alex told Louisa the watered-down version of everything (a little group of friends was the understatement of the century), Linda enjoyed being out in the sunshine and having the castle at her back. She really hoped that she’d never have to go in there again. It was a beautiful castle, sure, but it just felt like a prison to her now.

“When the time is right, you’ll meet us again,” Alex promised. That sounded very cryptic, and Linda giggled.

“One of us will text you,” she clarified. “I’m the only one who’s allowed to be cryptic, Alex. I’m better at it.”

They watched as Louisa rode off to new adventures, and then Linda turned to Alex.

“Alright, this has been a long time coming. Come here.” She held out her arms and beckoned Alex forward. “Come on, nobody’s going to see you here. Not that hugging is all that girly or emotional anyway.”

“I know,” said Alex. “I just don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea, that’s all.”

“Well, I certainly won’t,” said Linda. “And it’s not like some minion’s going to tell her that you’re with me now to make her feel worse.”

“That’s exactly what they’d do,” said Alex. “But I’ll be with her again soon anyway so it doesn’t matter.” That said, she got off her horse and gratefully accepted Linda’s hug.

“Have you been working out?” Linda asked. “Or have I just gotten weak in the castle? Because you’re kinda crushing my ribs.”

“Both,” said Alex without letting go or loosening her grip. “I missed you, Lin.”

“Likewise,” said Linda with a nod. “You can let me go now, I can’t breathe.”

“Sorry.” Alex chuckled as she stepped away but stayed close to her friend. “I already feel stronger just from you being free.”

“I do too, a little bit anyway. But Louisa had more of an effect. She’s really powerful, or she’s got the potential to be, anyway.” Linda’s brow furrowed as she thought.

“Oh good, you felt it too. I feel like she’s Aideen reborn or something. Weird but that’s the only way I can describe it. That much power has got to be godlike.” Alex’s eyes gleamed with the possibilities.

“Oh, definitely,” said Linda with a nod. “We’ll have a meeting tomorrow in the Secret Stonering, see what the others make of it. She can come along too, of course.”

“Sending a message to the right people now,” Alex decided. She finished writing a note on a small slip of paper, rolled it into a cylinder, and then threw it to a chipmunk which disappeared down a hole.

With business out of the way, the two girls made their way into Silverglade Village. Before they could do anything else, Linda had to eat something normal. Something like pizza muffins.


End file.
